reapers_map_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortress
"An ancient temple in the crevasse ''of a jungle. Can you discover the mysteries that had been left behind and wield the ancient swords?" - ''Fortress description. Fortress was the first map to be added into the mod (seventh map by F3ARxReaper666 as a whole), was the original name of the mod itself, and still is the name of the folder containing the mods files. Wall Weapons * M14 (500 points, Spawn area) * Thompson (1200 points, Castle with Double Tap 2.0 straight ahead from Pack-a-Punch) * HG 40 (1300 points, * FFAR (1400 points, * UMP45 (1600 points, Pack-a-Punch room) Box Weapons Assault Rifles * M14 * AUG * Ak47 * Commando * FFAR * ACR * Scar-H * SMR * STG-44 * M1 Garand * Peacekeeper Mark 2 Submachine Guns * AK74u * UMP45 * PPSh-41 * HG 40 * Thompson * Skorpion EVO Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * AA-12 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 Sniper Rifles * L115 * PSG1 * KSR-29 Light Machine Guns / Machine Guns * Dingo * MG42 * RPK * FG42 Explosives * RPG * China Lake Pistols * CZ75 * RK5 * Mauler Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark 2 * Rayzorback-118 Perks * Juggernog (2500 points, ) * Speed Cola (3000 points, ) * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points, ) * Quick Revive (500 points (Solo) / 1500 points (Co-op), ) * Stamin' Up (2000 points, ) * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points, ) * Mule Kick (4000 points, ) * Ammer Bull (Solo) / Tombstone Soda (Co-op) (2000 points, ) * Electric Cherry (2000 points, ) * Vulture Aid (3000 points, ) * Point Crusher (4000 points, ) * Banana Colada (3000 points, ) * Downers Delight (2000 points, ) Easter Eggs Kindling Flask To gain a 5th+ perk slot you need to do something called "kindling". First you must light the bonfire, located in the room with Double Tap 2.0. When done it begins the spawning of flasks, but it will also begin spawning napalms every 2-4 rounds. A flask will spawn after each time the fire is used and some rounds have passed If playing solo, wait 4 rounds, 2 player wait 3 rounds, 3 players wait 2 rounds, and 4 players wait 1 round Another flask will not spawn until one has been kindled and the rounds have passed. The player that picks up the flask is the only one that can kindle it, giving them an additional perk slot. The flask will not give any indication that it can be picked up or any hud icons to show you have it Musical Easter Eggs There are 3 musical Easter eggs in the map, only 2 can be activated in a single game however Bears: There are 3 bears located around the map. You must go up to them and use the action button to activate them. They will have a hand icon on them when looking at them while close enough and play a sound when activated. Song: Circle, by Slipknot # Near Downers Delight and the CZ75 wallbuy chalk, on top of a wall # Across from the STG44 wallbuy and near the blood soul collector, between two walls # At the top of the tower that leads to the Electric Cherry corridor, near the HG-40 wall buy chalk Radios: There are 3 radios across the map. unlike the bears, these will need to be melee'd. They will play a sound when activated. If all 3 are melee'd with the katana an alternate song will play Song: Vermillion Pt.2, by Slipknot Alternate song: Vermillion, by Slipknot # On the wall just outside the room with Doubletap 2.0 # To the left of Mule Kick # In the corner of a fallen pillar and a wooden wall near Banana Colada Jumpscare There is a jumpscare Easter egg that will require a scoped sniper rifle to activate. To activate you must scope in on a character model of Nikolai Belinski who is on top of the walls surrounding the map. Nikolai will be best seen when near Downers Delight and looking above the opposite corner. The jumpscare will be a picture of the Richtofen Zetsubou No Shima doppelganger jumpscare in Black Ops 3. Samantha Maxis will also laugh when activated. Main Easter Egg # First you must get to the blood soul jar, located in the center area of the map in the area with the STG-44 wall buy. There will be writing on the wall saying "You must power" with an arrow pointing to the jar. Get kills in this room to make the jar rise. After each kill a powering sound can be heard. Once filled the Daihannya can be obtained from the mouth of a lion near the power switch. # The Daihannya must be upgraded 4 different ways, the player can only do one at a time so its best to have more players to do this. See "upgrading Daihannya" for how this is done. # Once all 4 are done, you must find 4 white stones across the map. Locations are: in the corner of the Daihannya upgrade quest area, at the top of the slide between the Quick Revive and Electric Cherry towers, in the Mule Kick area near the Wunder Fizz there, to the left when going through the door to the Banana Colada area. Once all 4 are collected they will appear near the Pack A Punch machine. # You must melee each white stone with a different upgraded katana. Going from looking at the pap from outside the room the correct ones are: FIRE - furthest right, ELECTRIC - closest right, EXPLOSIVE - closest left, PESTILENCE - furthest left. When each are hit correctly they will change to the color of the sword. # You must now get kills in the area the stones are located until the walkway near the pap moves to form a bridge. Across it you can activate the door, when done the next round you will be teleported into the boss fight arena. The boss can not be harmed by a katana. When his health is at half he will begin to run. His health will scale for players in the game. Infinite max ammo's will generate over time. # Once killed you will be teleported out and a new bonfire will appear. You will also have all perks on the map and if playing co-op they will be permanent. Using the bonfire will trigger the buy-able ending and win the game. Upgrading Daihannya See step 1 of main Easter Egg for how to get the Daihannya. You must have the non upgraded katana while doing each of these! Fire # Activate the fire upgrade quest from the lion near the power switch tied to the quest # Find and knife 3 fire stones with the sword, locations: to the right while outside the pap room looking at the Pack A Punch, in the Stamin-Up room on top of a fallen pillar, at the start of the hallway leading to Electric Cherry to the left # Find 4 gas cans randomly located around the map, Samantha will laugh when done # Place the sword in the mouth of the quest lion and get kills in that area until the sword turns red Electric # Activate the electric upgrade quest from the lion near the power switch tied to the quest # Find and knife 3 electric stones with the sword, locations: under the pillar you walk down to the middle area with (turn left 3 times after going down it), to the left before entering the Electric Cherry hallway, across from Mule Kick # Kill 8 to 10 randomly spawned electric zombies with the katana, Samatha will laugh when done # Place the sword in the mouth of the quest lion and get kills in that area until the sword turns blue Pestilence # Activate the Pestilence upgrade quest from the lion near the power switch tied to the quest # Find and knife 3 green stones with the sword, locations: to the left of the PhD Flopper troll, to the left of the slide near Electric Cherry tower,opposite end of the hallway of Speed Cola # Find 10 green gas spots randomly located around the map and stand in them, they will spawn 1 and a time and only the quest user can see them. Samantha will laugh when done # Place the sword in the mouth of the quest lion and get kills in that area until the sword turns green Explosive # Activate the Explosive upgrade quest from the lion near the power switch tied to the quest # Find and knife 3 yellow stones with the sword, locations: at the end of the zipline from Electric Cherry to Speed Cola area (must use the zipline to reach it), on the highest wall on the box location end, in the hallway to Jugger-Nog on the right # You must use explosives to blow up barrels located around the map. Only the quest user can do this. recommend an explosive weapon (raygun, rpg, china lake) although grenades will work. Locations: #* next to the PhD Flopper troll #* on the wall between the sword lions #* on the wall next to Juggernog #* behind the wall where Downers Delight is located #* above the spawn room (seen from Downers Delight area) #* on the right when on the wall going from spawn to Electric Cherry tower #* at the bottom of the slide (don't need to be sliding to explode) #* on top of Electric Cherry tower seen from tallest wall # Place the sword in the mouth of the quest lion and get kills in that area until the sword turns yellow Trivia * The Napalm Zombie cannot spawn if the bonfire has not been lit. * The Napalm will drop a Max Ammo if he does not blow himself up.